Independence Day
by BrookenRachel
Summary: Brooke Davis will do anything to protect her daughter! How far will Brooke go to make sure her daughter is safe? And will she sacrifice herself to do so.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and Martina McBride

Authors Note: I was bored and decided to do a one shot. Its short but hopefully not to terrible.

ENJOY

**Well she seemed alright by dawn's early light  
Though she looked a lil worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again  
But Daddy left the proof on her cheek  
And I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day...**

"Mommy, why is Daddy Chase so mad" Jordan asked her mother

"Sweety Daddy Chase Isn't himself." Brooke replied tears evident in her eyes

"Daddy Chase hasn't been himself for a long time Mommy"

"I know baby, I know. But things will get better soon. Okay"

Jordan nodded her head, her curly brown locks bouncing as she did so, ice blue eyes shining.

"Did daddy Chase hurt your face again?" Jordan questioned putting her tiny hand on her mothers swelling cheek. Brooke nodded her head.

"Go get ready baby, your dad is gonna be here soon to take you to the fair." Brooke said smiling, happy to change the subject.

"Okay momma, but you have to come help because I don't know what to wear and I has to look perfect for Dad." Jordan said dramatically

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

**Well, word gets around in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
But Momma was proud, and she stood her ground  
She knew she was on the losin' end  
Some folks whispered, some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day...**

There was a knock on the door, It was Lucas. Brooke had told him not to ring the belle. She didn't want Chase to know he was there and start something. She slowly opened the door trying desperately to hide her left cheek. It didn't work.

"Brooke what the hell happened? Is Jay okay?" Lucas said touching Brooke's cheek

"Yeah Im fine, she's fine" She said wincing at his touch.

"Did he do this to you? Im gonna kick his ass." Lucas started but was cut off by Brooke

"Lucas he is just drunk and if you do something it will just make things worse." Brooke pleaded

"I don't give a damn if he is drunk or not, he shouldn't be hitting you and you shouldn't be taking it." Lucas voice was booming

"Shh, your gonna wake him up and I don't need that, please just take your daughter to the fair she has been looking forward to this okay." Brooke requested

"Okay, but we aren't done talking about this. I don't want anything to happen to you or Jay. You two are my world." Lucas said honestly

"Thank you Lucas" Brooke turned around and called Jordan over. "Okay baby I want you to have as much fun as you can with your dad okay, and here you look so pretty why don't you take this it is my favorite necklace and this is my favorite bracelet."

Jordan's eye's lit up.

"Didn't Dad get you this in High school" Jordan said pointing to the Bracelet. Brooke looked up at Lucas before nodding her head.

"Yes he did, and it is my favorite so you take good care of it. I love you baby, remember that. Okay" Brooke said tears in her eyes

"I know mommy, but I will be back later, gosh" Jordan rolled her eyes

Brooke laughed " I know, I just wanted to make sure I told you" She smiled and looked back at Lucas "I love you to Lucas, you take care of Jordan"

"See you later alligator" Brooke said

"In awhile Crocodile" Jordan countered

Lucas looked at Brooke questioningly something was up but he just nodded and kissed her cheek, then him and Jordan got in the truck. Jordan waving goodbye the whole time.

**Let freedom ring  
Let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong  
Let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away  
Let the guilty pay  
It's Independence Day**

Brooke had made her decision that morning when Chase had threatened Jordan. It was the last straw.

She walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. Flinging out the Tyson Chicken Strips and Ben and Jerry Ice cream onto the floor, she needed to get the freezer completely empty to be able to fit what she needed to fit in there.

After 5 minutes the freezer was empty.

Brooke walked to the kitchen counter picking up the pen and paper sitting by the phone, taking a deep breathe she tried to fit everything she had to say and explain and advice to her daughter on only 3 pieces of paper.

Signing the paper Love Mom with a heart at the end she folded the papers in half. Kissing the paper then with a deep breathe she put all her written words into the freezer.

Brooke would have never thought that some information she had her on the news would actually help her in saying goodbye.

It had been a few months ago when her and Jordan were watching the news there had been a house fire. Christmas lights had caught the curtains on fire and things just escalated from there. Luckily the family had put all there important papers into the freezer. That was the night Brooke found out that Freezers/Refrigerators would usually withstand a fire.

The families important things had been checks, money and social security stuff. Not for Brooke

Brooke's important things was everything that she wanted Jordan to have.

All of her Jewelry was placed on the "ice cream shelf" as Jordan had dubbed it when she was 3 years old. Pictures of happy times back in high school, or when Jordan was little. Times when Brooke, Lucas and Jordan were a family. Jordan's blanket that she couldn't sleep without and her favorite stuffed animal. Her perfume that Jordan loved the smell of. After placing other special items in the freezer Brooke finally placed a box of letters, but these were new letters to Lucas that she had written over the 6 years they had been separated

Brooke slowly shut the freezer door hoping that this would work. With a heavy sigh she walked to the back of the house, back to her and Chase's Bedroom.

**. Well, she lit up the sky that Fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames and took down some names  
and sent me to the county home  
Now I ain't sayin' it's right, or it's wrong  
But maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution  
It's Independence Day...**

She poured the gas and she struck the match, the house went up in flames.

The neighbors called the fire department reporting the horrific scene.

Lucas and Jordan were on the way back to Jordan's house when Jordan looked up in the sky and saw a big cloud of black smoke. She knew something was wrong, and deep down so did Lucas.

Throwing the Truck door open even though it was still in motion she jumped out and ran the half a block to her house.

Lucas shutting off the engine followed behind her.

When he reached the scene tears filled his eyes the house was burning down, and in the distance he could here the police say something about bodies.

Lucas rushed over to his daughter holding her back from running inside.

"Mommy, mommy, no, no" Jordan cried

Lucas pulled her into a hug, as she let out uncontrollable sobs

After a few minutes the fireman came over with a sorrowful face.

"Were sorry sir but the man and women who were inside didn't make it out"

"How do you know, what if they got out and they ran or something. Just because there not here" Lucas sobbed

"No sir, we have enough to go on that we know they didn't make it out." The fireman said shaking his head.

Lucas didn't understand what that meant

"What does that mean?" Jordan spoke for the both of them

"It means sweety that the bodies were not totally lost"

The fireman left leaving Lucas to comfort his daughter.

**Let freedom ring  
Let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is the day of a reckoning  
Let the weak be strong  
Let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away  
let the guilty pay  
It's Independence Day**

The day after the fire Lucas and Jordan got a call from the police department asking them to come down to the "scene of the crime" as they had taken to calling it since they found out the fire wasn't accidental.

"Mr. Scott" The police officer questioned as Jordan and Lucas walked up the drive way of what used to be a home.

"Yes" Lucas replied shaking the officer's hand.

"And are you Ms. Jordan Davis- Scott?" The officer questioned again, Jordan just nodded her head.

"Well we started to look through the house last night and came across something the two of you should see." The officer motioned for the other officer who was wheeling a hand truck sitting on it was a refrigerator that looked like it had been through hell (literally).

"We found this inside and when we went to open it this feel out" The officer handed Jordan the 3 pieces of paper.

"There is other artifacts in here that I have assumed are intended for the two of you. Mainly you young lady." The other officer opened the freezer door revealing everything Brooke had put in the day before.

"Usually we would need to keep everything for evidence but we have already copied the letters, and the other letters, everything else doesn't seem to be apart of the case. So we have decided that the letters to both you Jordan and Mr. Scott and all of the artifacts inside may be taken with you." The officer concluded with a smile.

**Roll the stone away...**

It's Independence Day... 

Later that night Jordan was sitting on her new bed just finishing reading the long but not long enough letter from her mother. She whispered the last line to herself...

"_I love you more then the amount of raindrops that fall from the sky and more then the specs of sand on the beach. I hope someday you will understand. I will wait at heaven's gate's for you my angel. Be good for you dad, and tell him that I love him. _

_Love Mom _

_Ps. See you later Alligator." _

"In awhile Crocodile" Jordan smiled with tears in her eyes.

**Authors Note: Okay so now that you have read the story, the whole refrigerator thing I know is kinda weird but my Uncle used to keep all of his important things in the freezer and one year there was a fire and he passed but the refrigerator/freezer did make it and my cousin still had the most important memories so that is where that little blurb came from. **


End file.
